Straight to the Top
"Straight to the Top" is a song from The Next Step. Although this song is not featured in an episode of the show, it is featured in a "Cast Cam" episode. Lyrics I've never been one to dream past day two Making friends was by no means my strong suit And all my teachers gave up on me without a fight But I turn the radio up and hear my future light up This is my dream Not just a feeling I need to tell the world So glad you're listening I'll make you love me And never think twice I've got the recipe And I'm never givin' it up (no way, oh oh, no chance) On the cover of a magazine A billboard, or a movie screen You will always look at me And I will always scream (what the) I'm going to the top I'm not coming down I'm never gonna stop 'til I'm the toast of the town I'm going to the top I'm not coming down I'm never gonna stop 'til I'm the toast of the town I've got that feelin' That I've been missin' Everyday I raise my hands And it's just beginnin' I'll make you love me And never think twice I've got the recipe And I'm never givin' it up (no way, oh oh, no chance) On the cover of a magazine A billboard, or a movie screen And you will always look at me And I will always scream (what the) I'm going to the top I'm not coming down I'm never gonna stop 'til I'm the toast of the town I'm going to the top I'm not coming down I'm never gonna stop 'til I'm the toast of the town Listen to me, listen to me, listen to me now Listen to me, listen to me, listen to me now One time For this while, let me do it, do it At the drop of a hat, the drop of a rap, the drop of the beat You might have listened to what you thought was fact Watch me chop it up, whoo Make you feel the groove I'll make you love me And never think twice I've got the recipe And I'm never givin' it up (no way, oh oh, no chance) On the cover of a magazine A billboard, or a movie screen And you will always look at me And I will always scream (what the) I'm going to the top I'm not coming down I'm never gonna stop 'til I'm the toast of the town I'm going to the top I'm not coming down I'm never gonna stop 'til I'm the toast of the town Listen to me, listen to me, listen to me now Listen to me, listen to me, listen to me now I'm going to the top Trivia *This song is played in the background during the "Cast Cam" episode that features Michael Torontow (Mr. T).Lost & Found Music Studios - Cast Cam: Mr. T. Youtube (April 7, 2016). Retrieved on April 7, 2016.Lost & Found - Cast Cam: Michael. Youtube (January 8, 2016). Retrieved on April 7, 2016. Videos Lost & Found - Cast Cam Michael Lost & Found Music Studios - Cast Cam Mr. T References Category:A to Z Category:Songs Category:The Next Step Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Aftershow